


[Art] Let's Get Romantic >=)

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Let's Get Romantic >=)

**Author's Note:**

> [Art] FFVII - Let's Get Romantic >=) (Cloud/Tifa)
> 
>  **Title** : Let's Get Romantic >=)  
>  **Fandom** : Final Fantasy VII. Um. I guess AC?  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : CLOUD/TIFA LAWL  
>  **Rating** : Uh. G?  
>  **Feedback** : Yes please! Crit welcome =D  
>  **Notes** : **This be GIFT ART for[[lj] **delladella**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/delladella/profile)**. Della, I heard a couple of weeks ago that you were feeling down, so I sent my evil minions SOMEONE I'M NOT NAMING CAUSE YOU TOTALLY DON'T KNOW WHO IT WAS to find out what you might like, all stealthy ninja-style. I was told BARRET/SEPHIROTH OTP 4EVA that Cloud/Tifa was nice, but romance was not. Well, my idea of romance involves Tifa picking Cloud up bodily with her SEXAY strong arms and hauling him in for a close-up. I hope this is a kind of romance you can stand. Look! No flowers or bunnies! I also hope you approve of picking AC gear — you seemed to like the character designs, so I look those but kept Tifa's hair.
> 
> Anyway, I intended to give this to you like two weeks ago, but I'm dumb and got busy and now it seems you are feeling better without my much-needed help. I hope you enjoy your gift anyway! If you'd like a high-res version, I've got one =)
> 
> I've never drawn either of these characters before. I'll likely be colouring this but DEAR GOD NOT RIGHT NOW. I have like 10 million pieces of gift art to do, plus [[lj] **ff_exchange**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ff_exchange/profile) .______.
> 
>  **PLEASE NOTE that I haven't played any FFVII game nor seen FFVII:AC** — I just wanted to make some gift art for an awesome person — so please don't spoil me ^^;
> 
> I R ARTEEST-style gripes below.

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** :I worked really hard on this piece and I'm really proud of myself for trying interesting poses and dynamics like this. My perpetual arch-nemesis, fabric, seems to have been somewhat subdued. Their evil sidekick, Long Flowy Lines, kicked my ass, though. I have a very unsteady hand, and I was dumb enough to go for AC outfits, which are MADE of long flowy lines. I tried, though! I think the anatomy turned out okay and again, I'm proud of myself for not screwing up fabrics too badly. I still couldn't get anybody's feet to look right, though, and Tifa's hair bothers me for some reason =(
> 
>  
> 
> **OMAKE**  
>   
> 


End file.
